


Serpent's Queen

by Moonlit_Owl



Series: Serpent's Queen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Claiming, Creature Fic, Dark Winning, Dom/sub, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Forced Marriage, Fudge is an Idiot, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Marriage Contract, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Only Lilly Died, Potter bashing, Power Seeking Dumbledore, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Voldemort want to make the wizarding world better for all megical beings, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Owl/pseuds/Moonlit_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly Potter had a secret that she took to her grave. It is time that it is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please be kind. Also, I am currently in college, due to my schedule I will only be able to update one to two times a month. This story follows the life of my OC and contains several others. Anything that you might recognize is the property of J.K. Rowling and does not belong to me. The only thing I own is my OC's and the story line. 
> 
> All constructive criticism is welcome, but do know that I will delete all rude or obscene comments. This is a place for people to post their ideas and stories without the fear that others will belittle them, this place is for creativity.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank You All,  
> <3 Shani_LaFey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter my OC and main character will be introduced, this chapter will also introduce her family and begin to show the changes I will make on the work J.K. Rowling has created.

 

 

**_ Chapter One _ **

 

            Twelve-years had passes since Callidora[1] had been blood adopted by the Blackwell family. Twelve-years since she had found her true home, in those years she had received top marks in her classes at Salem Institute of Witchcraft, was fluent in Elvish and created a formal bond with her familiar.

            She received her familiar when she was seven, a gift from her family on her birthday. It was a beautiful Pigmy Swedish Shadow Dragon, for months she tended the egg till it finally hatched into a dark red dragon with grey and crimson wings. Her family told her that the dragon mirrored her soul. Its scales were the same blood red color of her hair, even their eyes were the same mossy green. Fuil[2] had been her constant companion since her hatching and would be attending Hogwarts with her when she began school again.

            The power held by the Blackwell family was astonishing. Normally getting a transfer from one Ministry to another took over two-years. Yet her father was able to get a transfer to the British Ministry within three months. He was the Head of the Ministries Department of Muggleborn Integration. His job was to keep track of all muggleborns in the various schools in America. To track their grades and home life, taking them from their families if need be. One thing the American Ministry did that the British didn’t was start up a preparatory school for them. The school gave the muggleborns elementary knowledge of the wizarding world along with lessons in their traditions and holidays. This allowed them to be better accepted into their new community without the separation of blood-classes like seen in Europe.

**************

            Callidora had received her Hogwarts letter a few weeks prior, her family was finally headed to Diagon Alley. It was the only market in London that carried the books the two children needed to attend their new school. The Blackwell children had already purchased their robes from a private tailor in America and their potions and herbology kits were well stocked.

            Callidora had remembered receiving her Hogwarts letter, she was sitting outside on the porch of her family’s new manor, reading a book when an owl landed on the table beside her. It extended its leg out for her to remove the letter attached to it, giving the bird a piece of her sandwich she set her book aside to read it.

                        **_Callidora Blackwell,_**

**_Miss Blackwell, you are hereby accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to your advanced schooling you have been placed into classes with the rest of our Fifth-Year students._ **

**_All students in their Fifth-year are required to take Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. You still need to choose at most six extra classes from the list below, please note that all students are required to take at least seven classes here at Hogwarts._ **

ü  **_Herbology_**

o   **_Divination_**

o   **_Care of Magical Creatures_**

o   **_History of Magic_**

ü  **_Magical Creatures Anatomy and Physiology_**

ü  **_Language (elvish, fea)_**

o   **_Astronomy_**

o   **_Arithmancy_**

ü  **_Ancient Ruins_**

**_As you may already know, you are allowed to bring your familiar with you to Hogwarts this year. You are expected to keep it under proper control or the Headmaster and the Ministry will be forced to take action._ **

**_The Hogwarts Express leaves Platform 9 ¾ at 11 o’clock. We are happy to have you as a student this upcoming year._ **

**************

 It was nothing like the Underground Market she was used to in Seattle. She could only see witches and wizards walking the street, only ‘light’ objects were sold. Uncontrolled children ran wild through the street causing people to drop what goods they held in their hands. There was no diversity among the shoppers or the shops like she was used to.

            The Seattle Underground Market had no restrictions on ‘light’ and ‘dark’ objects. The shops could sell what they wanted, it was up to the customer what they did with it. The American Ministry did not judge the type of magic, or the affinity of the witch or wizard, only how the individual used it. Those who shopped in the market were not just wizards; vampires, weres and magical being of all kind shopped and owned stores[3]. It was a place of acceptance and diversity. Those with creature blood, as well as those of other magical bloodlines were not hunted or shunned from the society they lived in, due to an utter lack of knowledge.

***********

            The last stop the Blackwell family had to make before returning home was Flourish and Blots, to purchase their required tomes for their classes. Entering the shop one could clearly hear the yelling of a mother scolding her children. There was a group of four gingers standing near the counter of the large, cluttered shop. The mother of the four; a pudgy, brown haired woman was yelling at the younger two of the group. Meanwhile their father was standing by doing nothing while the two older boys, that looked like twins were snickering at their younger siblings’ predicament. This caused their mother to turn her glare at them and begin ranting again. Criticizing your children in public was something most pureblood families did not do. For one thing, it brought shame to your family and children. It also showed that your children held little to no respect for their parents and that the parents could not control their children.

            Callidora gave the yelling brute an eye roll, before turning down the row closest to her and began the search for the tomes she needed for school as well as any others that caught her interest. Turning down the potions sections of the shop, she quickly grabbed her required potions books along with a few books on the properties of potions and how to prepare your ingredients for your potions to make it more potent. She then went and grabbed her Magical Anatomy and Physiology books, making her way through Flourish and Blots she picked up the others that she needed. Then she made her way to the counter so that her parents could purchase them.  

***********

            While making their way out of the quickly filling shop, two imposing figures stepped through the open doors of the book shop.  The first was lanky with dark hair and piercing black eyes. The second was slightly taller than the first, having silver eyes and long blond hair tied back in a pony-tail _._

_“Lord Blackwell it is a pleasure to see you again after so many years.”_ The lighter of the two stated, speaking to her father. _“Lord Malfoy, it is indeed good to see you again. How is your family doing?”_ Lord Blackwell asked in return. Callidora noticed that the other man was staring at her, discreetly, the look on his face was as if he had seen a ghost. _“My son Draco is doing quite well. He is in the top of his year at Hogwarts. Narcissa is keeping herself occupied with various things. How have you been these past years?”_ Lucius asked.  _“My family and I have been doing well. These are my children, Lucas and Callidora. They will both be going to Hogwarts with your son this year. Callidora will be going into her Fifth-year along with your son if I’m correct. And Lucas is going into his seventh.”_         

            A snort was heard behind them, turning her head Callidora noticed that three more individuals had joined the group of gingers. One she knew was James Potter, the boy was Harry Potter, James’ son and the ‘savior of the wizarding world’. The last must have been Sirius Black, James’ best friend and Harry’s Godfather.

_“Is there something you find funny Potter?”_ Lord Malfoy asked, the sneer in his voice clear and a look of hatred in his eyes _.  “I find nothing funny Lucius. I simply find the amount of Death Eater scum in this shop disgusting. You should all be rotting away in Azkaban, not free to converse and meet in public.”_ Lord Potter told the group viciously. _“Good thing the Ministry doesn’t share your opinion. As Severus and I were declared innocent of all charges and Lord Blackwell wasn’t even charged. He didn’t live in England at the time. But you’re right this shop is disgusting, we will be buying our goods from another shop, one that doesn’t cater to blood-traders and muggle lovers.”_

With that the two Lords turned and left the store, the Blackwell family following behind them. Steeping into the street the three Lords shared a few more words before they split to go about their own business.

_“You and Luke go back home. Callidora and I are going to Gringotts; we will see you back home after._ ” Lord Blackwell said looking to his wife, nothing else needed to be said. Evelyn and Lucas apparated home, taking their purchases with them. While Callidora and Lord Blackwell continued to the bank.

*****************

The Prince Family arrived at Malfoy Manor at precisely 1 o’clock. Lord Severus Prince had a meeting with Lord Malfoy and convinced his son Eric to accompany him. Eric had finished his schooling at Hogwarts the year before and would be accompanying Severus to Hogwarts this year to train under his ‘mother’[4] for his own Potions Mastery. For his training, he would be assisting in all of Severus’ classes and eventually teaching some of the lower years’ classes on his own.

            Apparateing into the foyer of the grand manor, a house elf arrived to show Severus to Lucius’ office while Eric went in search of the young Malfoy heir. After a short search the blond was found in the study located to the left of his bedroom, his head bent over a pile of papers on his desk.

            _“Hello, little Malfoy.”_ Eric greeted as he strides in, confident as a cat with a mouse. Draco glanced up but only gave a simple nod as a reply. Eric frowned. Draco never ignored him like this. Was something bothering his blond?

_“What’s wrong love?”_ Eric asked his eyed narrowed in a silent command to him, giving Draco no other option but to answer. The blond tensed and glared, a sneer forming for a moment before fading. He looked utterly defeated. This bothered Eric even more than before. Draco should never have a reason to look so lost. So, broken. It was simply wrong. Draco sighed and dropped his head, resting it on his palms. Elbows on his knees and spoke; _“My wings are starting to come in and my father is beginning to die from lack of his proper mate **[5]**. I’m planning his funeral now, he can’t do it. He’s spending all his energy getting the things your father needed done. I don’t know what to do.”_ He said sadly, tears beginning to form in his silver eyes. Eric frowned. Vellas were known to be protective of their families, mates, and anybody else they considered to be theirs. The Malfoys were known to be even more so protective over their family. This was impacting the young fledgling harshly, no wonder his ‘mother’ asked him to come along. Not that Eric needed an excuse to visit Draco.  

            _“Your father is one of mines most loyal. I’m sorry to hear about his condition. If you need anything, please just ask me.”_ Eric said, for once there was no smirk in his voice. Draco looked up tired, but he could see the sincerity on his face. As Draco goes back to the work on his desk, Eric grinned. Draco was fledging, he should be able to sense his mates now. He moved closer and Draco froze. Realizing two things in that instant. One. Eric was his mate. And two, they at least had one other because Eric was more dominant than Draco was.

            _“Is this why you sought me out in school? To stake your claim on me?”_ Draco accused accurately. After-all he was a Slytherin. Eric smirked; _“Not the only reason, but it was part of it. I wanted everybody in our house to know you were mine. Even if you didn’t.”_

            Eric chirped moving closer as he watched the vella. Draco leaned back in his chair to look at the ceiling, and there plastered on his face was Eric’s trademark smirk in its full glory! Draco shuffled his papers away into their folders, placing them back into his desk, then stood and pushed in his chair.

_“Do you have any idea who our other mate is? Where they are at?”_ Draco asked, an almost pained expression on his face at the mere thought that his submissive mate was alone, without their doms there to protect them. To Vellas, their caring mate was the most important thing to them. _“I have no idea who or where our mate is. If I did, I would be out there bringing them to us. Not leaving them on their own with no protection. But as it is I haven’t come across them. I don’t even know if they live in Europe, they could be anywhere in the world. But we will find them. I promise you that much. Don’t worry little Dragon. I can still take care of you till we find them.”_

            Draco watched Eric watch him for a few moments, trying to gauge how well of a chance he stood at toping in their relationship. The likelihood? Less than favorable for him. Eric was more powerful than him in pure power and strength alone. Not to mention that with Eric’s heritage he could easily over power the smaller blond haired male. Draco would stand a better chance when his full inheritance came in. But even then vellas weren’t known for their strength.

            He lunged forward but Eric side-stepped him, grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the wall closet to them. Draco cringed as his back and fledging wings rubbed against the smooth surface. The fight left him then as his discomfort grew. Not that he overly minded. He felt safe with Eric knowing his older mate would never harm him. He could lay back for the other because he trusted him. Yet he still didn’t know how he felt completely submitting to the other.

            Eric chuckled and his eyes flashed red as he nipped the pale neck to test just how willing Draco was, after a moment of hesitation Draco let his head tilt back. Eric hummed in approval, kissing the side of his neck before biting it, only enough to bruise it before sucking at it to make it more pronounced. A knock at the door interrupted them. Severus stuck his head through and smirking at the position the two where in. _“Lucius and I are going to Diagon Alley. You boys behave and don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”_ Severus gave on last chuckle at the two and left, silently closing the door behind him.

**WARNING SMUT BELLOW!!!!!!!!**

            Turning back to his shy mate Eric smirked and nuzzled the mark he made on the blonds neck. Draco flushed; he hadn’t thought his neck would be so sensitive. It felt good; the teeth making him arch into Eric’s lithe body. Pulling back Eric froze as he realized how uncomfortable Draco’s position was. _“Are you going to behave?”_ Eric asked, Draco nodded and the hold he had on his silver haired mate was released. They stripped down, Draco sneering at the feathers that fell from his shirt, small, soft downy feathers and slight damp spots of blood on the shoulder area of his of his shirt. He dropped it in a basket to be cleaned and quickly removed the rest of his clothing.

            Eric just waved a hand. His clothes disappearing from his body and reappeared folded on Draco’s desk. Stalking up behind the vella Eric frowned looking at the irritated nubs that were his mate’s fledging wings. Eric nuzzled the back of the blonde’s neck. Surprisingly, Draco relaxed the blond deciding to just let Eric take the lead this time. Everything going on was overwhelming him and Draco was more than a little lost. Eric at least could lead him. He had sexual experience in the past so he could take care of his little dragon. Smirking Eric pulled his mate to Draco’s bedroom and onto the plush bed. The thought of claiming his mate was enough to get Eric hard but he was going to take his time and make sure his mate was ready for what was to come.

            Draco had to admit that Eric was a fine looking male. The perfect example of what a dominate male should be. He was strong and intimidating with an aura of power about him. Letting out a nervous breath Draco let the other position him so he was on his hands and knees. Degrading. Draco ducked his head flushed as Eric summoned a bit of oil onto his fingers while Draco settled in. _“Why would you put me in such a degrading position?”_ Draco sniffed and Eric chuckled, kissing the back of Draco’s neck. _“It was either this or having you ride me. This allows me to stay in control and will help you not get injured during our activities.”_ Eric stated snidely, the care in his voice evident. Realizing the logic in his mate’s decision Draco relaxed into Eric’s hold, as lying on his back would only cause him more pain till his wings fully grew in. Humming in approval Eric pressed a single finger into the squirming younger male. Tensing Draco tried to relaxed; he wasn’t stupid he knew how sex between two males worked. It was just hard for him to be the submissive in the situation. Hearing an approving hum from Eric Draco relaxed further into the bed letting the male prepare him for the upcoming event. Eric slowly stretched open the blond, careful not to harm him. Eric liked watching his younger mate squirm; the Slytherin Prince was coming undone on just his fingers. Once he could comfortably fit three fingers into Draco, Eric could wait no longer and pulled away. Draco whined at the loss, looking back to see why his mate stopped. _“Should have had you ride me.”_ Eric noted. Draco looked wrecked and he’d love to see the blond come undone above him. Eric shuddered, summed more of the oil to slick his cock and held his mate still as he slowly fucked him. Trailing kissing down his neck he slowly and steadily made love to his small mate. Teasingly brushing against his prostate till the blond was a begging heap. Moving so his chest pressed against Draco’s Eric intertwined their fingers and begin taking him in earnest. It didn’t take long after that for Eric to give in, biting into Draco’s shoulder as he came. During the bite Draco yelled out coming as well before the two collapsed shivering. 

            Gently pulling away Eric got up to clean the both of them before summoning their pants onto their bodies, then pulled Draco against his chest rumbling a solid “mine” into the blonde’s hair. Draco hummed back in agreement. The two relaxed into each other’s arms and nodded off in the silence that surrounded them. Simply enjoying the others presence. 

  1. Callidora: meaning ‘Gift of Beauty” and is Greek in origin.
  2. Irish for Blood, as I am having Callidora be of Celtic decent on her mother’s side.
  3. My inspiration for this market came from Hell Boy 2. I just love how many creatures are located there and how they interact with each other. I will be drawing inspiration from this movie for other aspects of this story.
  4. Severus was the one that carried Eric, making him the mother in this context. Also, Severus is the submissive of the two making him carry the more maternal roles when it comes to raising their children.
  5. In this story if the dominate of the Vella clan does not have their mate by the time the next dominate in lines starts to come into their maturity they start dying.



 

[1] Callidora means ‘gift of beauty’ and is Greek in origin

[2] Irish for Blood, as I am having Callidora be of Irish decent on her mother’s side

[3] My inspiration for this market came from Hell Boy 2. I just love how many creatures are located there and how they interact with each other. I will be drawing inspiration from this movie for other aspects of this story.

[4] Severus was the one that carried Eric, making him the mother in this context. Also, Severus is the submissive of the two making him carry the more maternal roles when it comes to raising their children.

[5] In this story if the dominate of the Vella clan does not have their mate by the time the next dominate in lines starts to come into their maturity they start dying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Note: Some of you may be asking why Lucius didn’t look sick while in Diagon Ally. The answer is simple, he is a Malfoy and a dominate male. It is not in his nature to show his weakness and while he is starting to die it will be a while till he physically begins to show it. I’m having the children start Hogwarts at 12, meaning that by their fifth year they should normally be 16.


	2. A Truth Revield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly about Callidora receiving her inheritance and finding out some truths about herself.

Continuing on to Gringots, Lord Blackwell and Callidora ascended the stairs of the Great Bank. Gazing upon the imperial building Callidora pondered the words carved into the stone. _Fortius Quo Fidelius¹,_ it was the motto of the goblins; “Strength Through Loyalty” and it made quite a bit of sense. Those who respected the goblins were shown respect in return. Those who treated the goblins like servants or slaves often had a hard time accessing their vaults. Due to this Goblins generally disliked muggle-borns as they showed great disrespect and disgust to the goblins. Creatures far more knowledgeable than themselves. Her family had been in the Goblins’ good graces since the goblin Gringot created the bank in 1474². Their vaults being some of the oldest were held in the deepest pits of the goblin caverns. Entering the bank Callidora had to snicker at the plaque that lay beside the iron doors.

_Enter, stranger, but take head_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more that treasures there.³_

            Whomever was stupid enough to steal from goblins deserved what was coming to them. Goblins were known to keep out of wizarding squabbles, but if any dared to steal from within their vaults. A horrendous death awaited them. You never crossed a goblin and lived to tell about it. All the tales written for those who have tried to, were written by the goblins; a warning to all others who let the thought cross their minds.

            Fallowing her father to the nearest goblin as he requested to meet with Gugkoff. The goblin in charge of all the Blackwell family vaults. Quickly they were shown to a private room, only having to wait a few moments before Gugkoff entered as well. Gugkoff bowed respectfully to Lord Blackwell before addressing him. “Lord Blackwell. What can Gugkoff do for you today?” Giving the goblin a respectful nod of his own, “My daughter is here to receive her inheritance and hear the will left behind by her birth parents. She is turning sixteen this coming year and I want everything sorted out before she begins school.” Nodding his head at the request, Gugkoff retrieved a sheet of paper and a dagger from the desk he sat behind.

            “I will just need a spot of blood from you Miss Callidora, to prove which bloodlines you belong to.” He told her. “The paper is charmed to list out your parent’s wills along with what inheritances you receive from each blood line.” Looking to her father for approval Callidora grasped the dagger and pricked the tip of her finger, allowing a single drop to fall on the paper. As the blood was absorbed a list of her inheritances appeared. The first thing Callidora noticed was her mother’s will. Reading it over tears started to form in her eyes.

**_The Last Will and Testament of Lilly LaFey Evans Potter_ **

_I Lilly LaFey Evans Potter hereby bequeath all of my properties and assets to my daughter Callidora LaFey. I leave nothing to my husband James or his bastard child Harry. Upon my death Callidora is to be sent her Godfather Remus Lupin. If she cannot be giving to him she is to go to my brother in all but blood, Lord Severus Prince. She is NOT to be left with James and Dumbledore is not to have any say in her life. When my daughter goes to Hogwarts my will is to be read aloud and shared with the public unless my child wishes otherwise._

_I have some things I must confess. I was adopted by the Evans and they have given me a wonderful life. I am a LaFey. Descendent of Morgana; Callidora you are next in line to Avalon’s throne. Though nobody resides their anymore, there are secrets hidden within its walls that will help you discover your destiny. Bring honor to our family name and back to the House of Potter._

_Remus, you have been a true friend to me over the years. I know that you will watch over my child and take care of her as if she is your own. Do not feel that you are unworthy because of your true self. It makes you all the more perfect to raise my child. I love you my dear friend._

_Severus, I know we have not spoken over the years. I am sorry. After my marriage I was forced to cut all ties to those individuals of my past. You have always been and will always be my brother. I hope you have found happiness, the only reason I am not giving you claim to my child first is because you are raising your own. Do not be sad over my passing. Simply be glade that in my life I was able to give birth to a beautiful little girl. Watch over her for me._

_James, I leave nothing to you. You stole my life from me. Forcing me into a marriage I did not want. You weren’t even faithful to me, having a child with some other and expecting me to raise it. I wish that you receive all that is coming to you. Your ungrateful and will never play a part in MY child’s life. If you had not wanted to stay with me you should have never created that marriage contract with Dumbledore, what the two of you did is illegal._

_Dumbledore, I wish on you nothing but pain. How many lives have you ruined in the name of your ‘Greater Good’? How many have suffered? You will have no contact with my child and when this will is made public charges will be brought against you. You who forced me into an illegal marriage contract. Who bound me to another that I did not love and wanted nothing to do with. You destroyed my life. Taking everything away from me. My sister hates me because I am a witch; though she never knew I was adopted. My best friend believes that I hate him, when he is so important to me. Dumbledore, you have overstepped your power. Power that was never supposed to be yours, a Mugwhump was never to have power. It was meant to honor what you did. An honor that you never deserved._

_Harry, I am not your mother. I don’t know who she was and I don’t hold anything against you, your fathers sins are not your own. I am sorry for any hardships you might face when this information becomes public. But my life was ruined due to the interference and manipulation of others. The world deserves to know that those they hold to protect them are only doing what is in their own best interests._

_My darling Callidora. I’m so sorry for not being able to be a part of your life. Know that if I could I would be with you always, however, life never turns out the way we plan. I love you my princess. It is my dearest wish that you have had a happy life with a loving family. Everything the LaFeys had is now yours. Live life to the fullest my sweet and stay strong._

_-Lilly_

_Callidora Blackwell LaFey:_

_Birth Parents: Lady Lilly LaFey Evans Potter_

_Lord James Potter_

_Adoptive Parents: Lord Michael Blackwell_

_Lady Evelyn Blackwell_

_Godparents: Remus Lupin_

_Lord Severus Prince_

_Heir To: House Potter_

_House Peveral_

_House Gryffindor_

_House LaFey_

_House Ravenclaw_

_Creature Inheritances: Nymph-Lampadies (LaFey)_

_Blood Elf (Blackwell), received through blood adoption_

_Vaults: LaFey Trust_

_LaFey Family_

_LaFey Ladyship_

_Potter Trust_

_Blackwell Trust_

_Lilly Potter’s Personal_

_Gryffindor Family_

_Ravenclaw Family_

_Ravenclaw Head of House_

_Estates: LaFey Manor-Paris_

_LaFey Castle-Ireland_

_LaFey Isle-Mediterranean Sea_

_Avalon- British Isles_

_Ravenclaw Castle - England_

_Hogwarts- owner of 1/4, heir to 1/2 of total castle and lands_

**********

            Gugkoff then left the room, returning soon after with a small velvet box. Placing it on the desk he allowed Callidora to open it. Gently grasping the box in both hands, it opened to revel a delicate ornate ring. Slipping it from the box and onto her finger, the band of the ring was an antiected silver with engravings of foliage along it. It was adorned with a square cut piece of desert sage jasper. The stone had the LaFey family crest cut into it, a Celtic shield knot.

            Before leaving the bank, Lord Blackwell made sure that only Callidora had had access to the faults and properties left to her, and that her status as Heir Potter was kept secret.

****

            Thinking back on the past month Callidora couldn’t quite believe the changes her life had experienced. She was now Lady of the Noble House of LaFey and the Heir Apparent to House Potter; not that she was likely to disclose that information any time soon. No as soon as she did the country would explode into an uproar. Many praised Harry as a god, him having ‘saved’ them from the Dark Lord. Though his popularity was waning after both Dumbledore and he claimed the Dark Lord had returned during the Tri-Wizard Torment. She knew that he still lived. He had never died, their world just didn’t want to believe it. It would be their own downfall.

            She would also have to deal with self-seeking individuals, only wanting to be around her due to her name and the power it held. Those who associated with the rich simply for what they could do for them. To better their own lives, not caring that they were deceiving another. Not to mention living in the same place as her half-brother, from what she had found out about him he was a self-centered egotistical bastard. Expecting the wizarding world to bow at his feet. People like him she hated, taking advantage of terrible situations. Thriving on the pain of others. Harry was just like his father. Who was a play-boy and trouble maker in his youth (and still is); using his status and power to intimidate others. This she had found by reading her mother’s diaries, having been left for her. James expected those in Gryffindor to worship him and treated those in the others to do what he wanted. He hadn’t worked a day in his life, using his family fortune to fund his exuberant lifestyle. Callidora was glade she hadn’t grown up in that house. If she had, she would have ended up like the “boy savior”.

************

            It was the middle of the night when Callidora awoke to an excruciating pain searing through her whole body. It felt like she was being ripped into pieces, muscles being torn from bone, skin flaying apart, her scalp tearing from her skull. Something moved beneath her skin, ripping from her hair line. Blood ran down her face. Her back was on fire. A bright light was the last she saw before blackness took her.

            Awaking the next morning, Callidora noticed that she was wearing new cloths and the bed linens had been changes. She ached, even her hair felt like it had gone through hell. Gently removing herself from the bed she managed to find her way to her bathroom. Gazing at herself in the mirror. Her crimson hair while always long was much thicker, while gazing at the looking glass it became apparent that something was living within the locks. Brushing aside a curl she uncovered a small, thin snake. Its scales were the same color as her eyes, a light moss green, no thicker than her finger. Reaching towards it the small creature nipped at the digit, drawing two small beads of blood, it then retreated deeper into the mass of hair atop her head. It was while looking at the snake that she noticed the tips of her ears were pointed. So sensitive that the strands of hair brushing against it was nearly unbearable.

            The change most evident however were the tendril like wings that protruded from her exposed shoulder blades. They were an inky black near her flesh and transitioned to a bright white at the tips. Brushing along them it was surprising how strong they were. The magic flowing with them was astonishing, creating a tingling feeling were her fingers brushed against them.

            There was a knock at the door, drawing her attention away from the adaptations to her body and to her mother. “I hope you were able to rest some. Your father and I came to your room after we heard you scream. I cleaned you up and changed your clothing and bedding, hoping that would help you sleep.” Evelyn spoke, coming up behind her shoulder. “You are so beautiful, your mate will be lucky to have you.” “Mother?” Callidora questioned. “Do we have any books in the library on nymphs?” “I believe we do. Why don’t you go and look? I will have one of the house elves deliver breakfast to you. Relax today love.” Leaving, Evelyn allowed her child a day of peace and quiet; checking on her other child who was most likely still asleep.

*********

            Spending the morning in the Manor Library, Callidora only took small breaks to eat, reading what she could find on the fea she had become. She was able to locate a couple of texts on Nymphai; what types of magic they could perform, how they mated and the significance of their coloring. She found one tome, _Creatures of Old_ quite fascinating. It was written before the Ministry created the band on anything they deemed ‘dark’.

~~~~~~~~~~

            _The Nymphai are minor nature goddesses which populated the cosmos. Nymphai presided over various natural phenomena: from springs, to clouds, trees, caverns, meadows, and beaches. They are responsible chiefly for the care of the plants and animals of their domain, and as such are closely associated with the prime gods of nature such as Hermes, Dionysos, Artemis, Poseidon and Demeter._

_Nymphai are known to be strong of elemental magic. Many residing over bodies of water, the easiest way for them and others to identify their element is the color or colors of their wings as well as knowing which class they are from. There are 23 classes of Nymphai that are known. The Nymphai are closely tied to the Great God of the forests Pan, they have a strong connection and relationship with centaurs and fauns. Nymphai work along with ents, fairies, elves and other entities of nature to take care of the wilds._

_(bellow is some information_

**_THE CLASSES OF NYMPH_ **

**_Anthousai:_ ** _Nymphs of flowers. They are probably the same as the Leimenides, a type of Okeanis._

_**The Aurai:** nymphs of the cooling breezes. They are daughters of the wind-god Boreas, or Okeanos, the earth-encircling fresh-water stream_

**_The Bakkhai:_ ** _Bacchic nymphs, companions of Dionysos. They are also known as Thyiades._

 **_The Boukoli:_ ** _Bucolic or rustic nymphs. Another name for the Epimelides._

 **_The Dryades:_ ** _the nymphs of trees and forests. Some of them have their life force bound to that of a specific tree, usually the loftiest in a forest, or one in a sacred grove of the gods. Dryades of mountain pines are known as Oreiades, those of ash-trees are called Meliai, Hamadryades are of the oaks, and Meliades of fruit-trees._

 **_The Epimeldes_ ** **_(or Epimeliades):_ ** _Nymphs of highland pasture, the protectresses of sheep-flocks. They are perhaps numbered amongst the Okeanides._

 **_The Haliai:_ ** _Nymphs of the sea, the sands, and the rocky shores. They have the schools of fish, and other sea creatures in their keeping. The most famous of them are the fifty Nereides._

 **_The Hamadryades:_ ** _Oak-tree Dryades whose life force are bound to that of a particular tree._

 **_The Heleionomai:_ ** _Naiad nymphs of fresh-water marshes and wetlands._

 **_The Krenaiai:_ ** _Naiad nymphs of wells and fountains._

 **_The Lampades:_ ** _Torch-bearing nymphs of the underworld. They probably belonged to the train of the goddesses of the Eleusinian Mysteries, Persephone and Hekate._

 **_The Leimendes:_ ** _Nymphs of the water-meadows - pastures thick with lush grass and flowers. They are probably a type of Okeanis Nymphe._

 **_The Limnatieds:_ ** _Naiad nymphs of lakes._

 **_The Meliai:_ ** _Nymphs of honey, bees and honeydew (manna). They are were also Dryades of the mountain ash._

 **_The Naides:_ ** _Nymphs of the sources of fresh-water: springs, fountains, streams, rivers, and lakes. They are usually called daughters of Okeanos and the River-Gods._

 **_The Nephelai:_ ** _Nymphs of the clouds. They are usually numbered amongst the Okeanides._

 **_The Oreiades:_ ** _Nymphs of the mountains. They are Dryad nymphs, whose life force are closely tied to that of a lofty mountain pine or fir._

 **_The Okeanides:_ ** _Nymphs who presided over the sources of fresh water: both earthly, the streams and fountains, and heavenly, moist breezes and rain-clouds. They are daughters of Okeanos, the earth-encircling fresh-water stream, and sisters of the River-Gods._

 **_The Pegaiai:_ ** _Naiad nymphs of springs._

 **_The Potameidis:_ ** _Nymphs of the rivers. They are a type of Naiad._

_~~~~~~~~~~~_

            Knowing she was a Lampades, she continued to look for more information on them.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 _The **Lampades**  are the darkly beautiful nymphs of the underworld, also called the Lethe Nymphae Avernales. They are the daughters of the Gods that govern the many rivers of Hades. The  **Lampades**  are Hecate's torch-bearers and accompany the Goddess on her hunts, quests and revels._ _Companions of Hecate, the Greek titan goddess of witchcraft and crossroads, they were a gift from Zeus for Hecate's loyalty in the Titanomachy. They bear torches and accompany Hecate on her night-time travels and hauntings. Some accounts tell of how the light of the Lampads' torches has the power to drive one to madness. The Lampads were probably the daughters or sons of various Underworld gods, Daimones, river gods, or Nyx._

_Lampades have an affinity with both fire and shadow magic, many being bonded with beast that breathed fire. When a Nymph deems it necessary they can imprint their wings onto their skin in the form of the Celtic knot for fire. All Lampades are fire conjurers and don’t get burned by the flames. Some Lampades have been known to be parsalmouths, being able to communicate with the snakes that lived within her hair. This is said to be a gift from the gorgon Medusa who was protected by a clan of Lampades._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

With some further research she discovered that she could get a pendant made by goblins that would allow only those she wished to see both the snakes in her hair and the Celtic symbol on her back. Quickly she sent off a letter with the request, telling Gugkoff to take the needed funds from her vault.

******

            That night at dinner was a quite affair, filled with quite conversation as the family enjoyed what time they had left before the two children left for school.

 

 

 

  1. This is the motto that is on the Harry Potter Wiki page
  2. The date is also from the Harry Potter Wiki page
  3. This is directly from the book
  4. All information on nymphs came from these web sites. <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nymph> <http://www.theoi.com/Cat_Nymphai.html> <http://www.paleothea.com/Nymphs.html> <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dryad>
  5. For the wings, I got my inspiration from the angles in Diablo
  6. Think of the Faun and pixies form Pan’s Labyrinth



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: The Blackwell’s knew who Callidora birth parents were since they blood adopted her. However, they wanted to wait till she was older and closer to gaining her magical inheritance to have her go and get the Goblins to have the will read. This was a way that they could protect their new daughter. More will become known in the coming chapters and the next chapter should answer a lot of questions.  
> An answer to the previous chapter. James did not recognize Callidora as she was facing away from him and he could only see the back of her head. Severus did recognize but knew better than to ask about it while in public.


	3. A Late Night Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is of a meeting between the Dark Lord and those that fallow him, mainly the Inner Circle. It is set in August before the start of the school year on the first of September. It is my hope that this chapter will answer some of your questions that have been left unanswered in previous chapters. As I’m sure many of you have noticed, the Dark Lord and the whole ‘Dark Side’ in my story does not fallow the books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of dialog in this chapter, as I will have Draco and the Dark Lord explain about how the Dark Side is in this story. So please be patient and if at the end of the chapter you still have some questions let me know and I will do my best to answer them. Thank you all for reading and your time.

It was nearing dusk on the night of August the 23rd when a figure appeared outside of a dimly lit manor in the English country-side. Quickly the figure walked towards the wards that surrounded the estate and provided him with safety and security. These wards, some of the most powerful wards that made sure the secrets spoken within its walls would stay hidden. Once entered in the wards, an individual could never share the information that was spoken inside. As Lord Blackwell entered the manor he was joined by Lucius Malfoy and a young man who was the perfect likeness to the Malfoy patriarchy. _“Lord Blackwell, how are you doing this evening?”_ The Malfoy heir asked the elder man. _“I am quite well young Draco, and let me say, you are the spitting image of your father. Though. I can see some of your mother in you. How is the Lady Black?”_ Michael inquired in return. _“Mother is doing quite well. After her and father separated she moved into the country house in France. In her last letter, she spoke about possible marring again. The contract their parents created signed demanded an heir, she produced one and is now free to find her happiness. Just like father is.”_ The young heir replied.

            _“That is good news. I’m glad she is happy. Now tell me, truly, how is Hogwarts? My children will be attending there soon and I have heard some disturbing stories to say the least. Even more so with the death of the that boy last year.”_ Michael inquired, truly wanting to hear about how the place he attended school had changed over the years. _“I will admit, Lord Blackwell. Things at the school have been quite strange. In my first-year Potter claimed that our Lord tried to steal the Philosophers Stone. Our second-year he was adamant that a creature. A beast was loose in the school. Claimed that Eric set it on the muggle-born. Though no students were harmed and there was no proof that Eric did anything.”_ Draco stopped here to take a breath. _“Then in our third-year he was going around saying that there was a murder loose in the school that had escaped and was trying to kill him. This terrified the younger students and quite a few had their parents transfer them to one of the other European schools. However, it was true that Peter Pettigrew was in the school, and was later killed by Professor Lupin. I’ve no idea why Dumbledore let the werewolf teach. Even if he did turn out to be one of our best.”_ Draco told the lord.

_“And what of last year’s tragedy?”_ Blackwell asked.

_“It’s true. Cedric Digory died during the tournament last year. Potter claims that our Lord killed him, of course it is a complete lie. Digory was never at the cemetery, and the porkey sent him back to the labyrinth. It was supposed to keep him there for a couple of minutes before sending him to the winner’s area. My father informed me of this, of course our Lord would never have killed Cedric. He was a pureblooded wizard, not to mention extremely skilled and was from a family that was neutral during the war. I don’t know what Potter gains from lying about his death, contestants have died in the tournament before. Cedric had honor, he deserved to win, not that that was ever going to happen, but he didn’t deserve to die. I have a feeling that Potter had something to do with what happened to him. **[1]**” _ Draco told him. _“Will my children be safe?”_ The Lord inquired. _“If they get sorted into Slytherin or Ravenclaw then they will be taken care of, the two houses have always looked out for each other. If they get placed in Hufflepuff they will most likely be left alone. Nobody really messes with them and the badgers look out for one another.”_ Draco informed. _“And if they get placed in the lion’s den?”_ Blackwell asked. _“Very few individuals in that house actually look out for each other. For a house that values loyalty, they are truly only loyal to themselves. But I will look out for them.”_

_“You have my thanks.”_ Michael told the younger male.

            _“Though this has been quite an informative conversation. Our Lord waits for us inside, let us not keep him. He is waiting in his office.”_ Lord Malfoy informed the two.

***********

            Riddle Manor was not like one would expect the layer of a Dark Lord to be. The rooms were colored in various shades of green with paintings of those who belonged to the Slytherin blood-line. The manor, besides holding the Lord’s offices and throne room also served as a safe haven for Death Eaters who were hiding from the Ministry.

            The office of Lord Slytherin’s right hand and heir also lay within the walls of the heavily guarded fortress. Allowing the two to help with their Lord’s plans to re-shape wizarding Europe. At the current time, the Dark Lord office was filling with those who belonged in his inner most circle. The elite members of his force and most trusted advisors. The elites consisted of Severus Prince (the Lord’s husband), Lucius Malfoy (his right hand), Eric Gaunt (his son), Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Barty Crouch Jr., Fenrir Greyback, and the Lestrange twins (Rabastain and Rodolphus).[2]

            Walking into the room, Lord Blackwell and the two Malfoys into the full office. The rest of the inner circle was already waiting for them, along with the Dark Lord who was sitting at his desk. Draco walked over to his mate, taking the seat next to him on the small couch. Eric’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling the smaller blond to his side. _“Now that we are all here, we can get started with our meeting.”_ The Dark Lord began, _“First I would like to welcome Michael Blackwell back to England. As you all know he has done great work in the U.S. integrating muggleborns into our society. It is my hope that he will continue that work here.”_ There was a pause in the meeting while the inner circle welcomed back their brother.

            _“There will be some changes with Hogwarts this year. Lucius informed me that Fudge has finally been able to get one of his goons into Hogwarts as the new Defense Professor. Dolores Umbridge, I’m sure will make the next year living hell for Dumbledore and any of those students who support him. Many in the Ministry can’t stand the woman, she is constantly kissing the Minister’s ass and has strict views regarding blood-purity **[3]**. The Minister is still denying Potter’s claim that I’m back, the Profit has been printing some terrible stories about both the Potters, Dumbledore and any of the families that support them. I’ve been given information that Umbridge will be targeting those who claim I’m back. The inability of the Minister and his followers to believe what is right in front of them, I’m back, not that I ever was gone in the first place. It will make my rise to power all the easier.”_ Lord Voldemort informed his followers. _“Now there is much that needs to be accomplished this year. We need to work on destroying Dumbledore’s credibility, the best way would be to show the whole wizarding world that the prophecy that declared the Potter boy as a hero a complete fake. Showing Dumbledore and his army in their true light. I have been working on making myself more well-known and respected in the wizarding world. Thomas Marvolo Gaunt **[4]** is a figure head in pushing educational reform bills into the Wizardgomont. I will be working with Lord Blackwell to implement bills and legislation that has been used in Wizarding America, under Lord Blackwell’s leadership we can change the way our children are educated.” “My Lord?” _ Bellatrix questioned, _“what will you do if Dumbledore continues to tell the public that Thomas Marvolo Gaunt is the Dark Lord?”_

_“I plan to do nothing Bella. Dumbledore has no proof that supports his claim. Voldemort resembles a create whom has been mutated by the amount of dark magic his has used, unrestricted and without the proper rituals. Lord Gaunt was in France during most of the Dark Lord’s reign, I was working in the Ministry there. Not to mention that I am married to a well-respected Potions Master and Professor at Hogwarts **[5]**. My son is currently obtaining his potions mastery. Why would Dumbledore employee them both if they were so heavily connected to the Dark Lord? There is nothing to connect Thomas Gaunt to Voldemort, and if Dumbledore continues to claim such it would only destroy his reputation further.”_ Thomas Gaunt told his most loyal and trusted followers. Those whom had become his family over time. While he only trusted three with his full plans, he knew they would all do what was needed to protect each other and their families. Many had an affinity for dark magic and had creature ancestry. With the way Britain was going there would soon be a hunt to destroy all of the old traditions, to exile those with creature heritage.

_“As you all know, with more and more Muggleborn students entering our world the Ministry has begun changing our traditions in exchange for their own. For decades now our culture has been pushed into the dark, our celebrations have been demeaned barbaric and pagan by those foolish children raised in the muggle world. The Ministry should be teaching them our own traditions, showing how important our heritage is. Instead they are forcing our children to abandon their heritage, Yule has been replaced with Christmas, Samhain with Halloween, Beltane with Easter **[6]**. Our children aren’t allowed to embrace their heritage. Instead they must practice our traditions in their common rooms, at least for the Slytherin’s, most other houses have stopped practicing even there. Muggleborns are entering our world, they need to learn to accept our traditions. Blackwell will be helpful in this task. You have been able to intergrade muggleborns into the magical world back in the U.S., making sure that they know enough about the magical world that they don’t get freaked out with all of the changes they will encounter. Muggleborns are sent to schools before entering their first year, so that they can learn the basics that most wizarding children are taught since birth. I want you to do the same here. Your children are friends with muggleborns are they not?”_ The Dark Lord inquired.

_“Yes milord. Though they are only called muggleborn because they were born into muggle families. The term is not seen as an insult in America as it is here, it was discovered that many muggleborns are the decedents of old-blooded wizarding families or have creature blood. Not only that but American schools promote unity among their students. Commotions are held between schools and muggleborn students are given mentors, older students, both muggle and magical born to help them transition to life in the magical world.”_ Lord Blackwell told his Lord. _“The muggleborns my children are friends with have actively embraced their magical heritage. There are some that still practice muggle traditions, however most have embraced magical traditions. When MACUSA discovered that so many muggleborns were descended from wizarding families that had thought to have died out, we began to implement programs to locate magical children living in the muggle world before they receive their first letter. If they are living in unsuitable homes, then magical families adopt them. Either families they are related to or ones that simple want to provide them with homes. My own daughter was adopted, though we blood adopted her witch is something that is not normally done.” “Why is it uncommon for the children to be blood adopted?”_ Draco asked the elder wizard. _“Blood adoptions rarely happen because if the child they adopt is older than their own, then they will become the heir to that family. Most times when a blood adoption happens is when the family can’t have any children of their own. With our daughter after we adopted her from the muggle orphanage we took her to Gringotts to have them check her bloodlines. She is the true heir to an old pureblood family here in Britain, her mother left a letter for whom ever adopted her. She asked that Callidora be blood adopted by the family, one of the only ways to truly stop her father from trying to take her.”_ Lord Blackwell took in a deep breath before continuing.

_“Callidora is the true born daughter of Lilliana Potter and James Potter. As such she is the heir to the Potter family and several others.”_ With this revelation Rabastain spoke up, _“I thought you said that your daughter was a pureblood, Lilly Potter was muggle born.” “No.”_ Michael answered, _“Lilliana was adopted by the Evans, she is a pureblood. In fact, she comes from a family more ancient than many of ours. She is a decedent of Morgana LaFey, she was forced into a marriage contract to Potter because here in Britain the Ministry assigns magical guardians for all muggle born or orphaned students. These so called ‘guardians’ have the power to create and sign contacts for those left under their care. Lilly had no choice but to marry James, and that fact that our Lord was framed for her murder while Harry was hailed as the choice one proves this. I mean our Lord faked his death during a battle with Dumbledore, we all thought the man would take credit for the defeat himself not tell the whole world that a toddler did it. Lilly hid her pregnancy with Callidora, she knew Dumbledore and Potter would try and use her in some way. Before her birth, she set up a way to protect her daughter. Part of it was sending her to America to be adopted, Lilly loved her daughter, she did what was needed to protect her.”_ Lord Blackwell told the group. _“Callidora is part of our family, we love her and will protect her with our lives, she, like many of our children will stay as neutral in this war as possible.” “Of course, Michael,”_ the Dark Lord told him, _“We all know what can happen to magical children that are raised by muggles that don’t understand what is happening to their children. Especially after that incident with the Obscurial **[7]** in the 1920’s. MACUSA has taken the measures needed to protect magical children. Keep them from harm. My life in the orphanage and at Hogwarts is an example of what happens to forgotten magical children. You and your wife have given Callidora a family that loves her. A brother she adores. There is so much that needs to be done here, to make sure that our children are never mistreated again.” _ Thomas told his friend, with that the Dark Lord stood from his chair and with a flick of his wrist sent folders to each of his fallowers. _“Inside these folders are your instructions, I know each of you will complete your given tasks. Now please go home, spend time with your families before your children leave for school.”_

 

[1] As you can see I changed much of what happened in the Harry Potter universe. None of what was cannon really fit into my story so I decided to change it. I hope it makes since.

[2] Some members of the inner circle I got from the books or the Harry Potter wiki. Others were never mention as being in the inner circle, or I have decided to make them members.

[3] While the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters believe in blood-purity it is more about making sure that individuals with magical blood don’t breed with muggles, diluting the magical bloodlines. They want to integrate muggleborns as soon as possible.

[4] I’m going to do what I have seen many other authors do. Tom Riddle Jr. is going to be completely different from Lord Voldemort using both personas to reform the wizarding world and take power away from Dumbledore.

[5] Severus still goes by Prince at the school due to him being Lord Prince.

[6] Yule, Samhain, and Beltane are all traditional pagan holidays. Please know that I am not using the word pagan in a derogatory way.

[7] Check the companion creatures guide for more information on Obscurials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. If you still have some let me know and I will do my best to answer them.


	4. The Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callidora’s first train ride to Hogwarts. Her encounter with the ‘boy-who-lived’ and the first time she sees Draco and Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the first of September is Lucius’ birthday, he is 36. Since I am having the children start their first year when they are twelve it would make Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione and any other fifth year student 16 years old. Luke Blackwell, one of my OC’s is 18, Eric is 19 and Callidora is 15, however due to her advanced schooling in the U.S. she is in her fifth year at Hogwarts.

 

**The Train Ride**

            The morning of September first[1] arrived sooner than Callidora had anticipated. She arrived on the platform around 9:30 in the morning with her family. Earlier that morning (probably around 5am), she had gone through her multi-compartment trunk, double checking that she had everything she needed for the upcoming year, and that everything was in its proper place. Before leaving for the station her family sat down for one last meal together.

            She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, shaping her legs, and making them appear longer than they truly were. On her feet was a pair of gray dragon hide boots, and a warm, light green sweater was keeping her warm in the chilly morning air. Her boots raised her height from her small 5’2” to a decent 5’6”. Her hair was in a braided bun, a few lose curls framing her face. Her wand was attached to a holster on her right arm, a second wand was attached to her left calf. A knife was tucked into her boot.

            The family of four apparated onto Platform 9 ¾, watching the few other families that arrived early as they did hug their children goodbye. Lord Blackwell gave a quick and sincere goodbye to his children before heading to the Ministry. Evelyn, too had to leave quickly to go to her shift at the hospital[2]. This left the siblings alone on the increasingly crowded platform, gazing around, watching their new schoolmates. Every face they meet was new, they knew nobody and weren’t in the mood to make friends at that moment. They spent the majority of their summer in America, spending time with their friends before starting the year at their new school. Deciding it was best to simply board the train, the two siblings found an empty compartment, waiting out the time till the train departed at eleven. Callidora pulled out a book, being able to read a few chapters before Lucas interrupted her close to departure time.

            “ _How are you feeling?_ ” Luke[3] asked his younger sibling. Sighing she closed her book, placing it in her lap and meeting his gaze. “ _I’m just fine. A bit anxious about what house we will be placed in. I’ve heard, the same as you, about the cruelty held between some of them. Salem didn’t separate us like that, we stayed in the same dorm as our year mates. I don’t want to be judged because of the house I’m in, but how I am. I don’t understand why the school encourages the competition between their students so much. Students have literally attacked each other in the school’s halls._ ” “ _I understand little sister,_ ” Luke replied “ _but father enjoyed his time at Hogwarts. I’m sure that we will enjoy at least part of our time there. You need to worry about what house you will placed in, I will always be at your side._ ”

            “ _You’re right of course, but it will be use against the others. We will be outsiders, not to mention that America is so different form here. MACUSA had a completely different view on magic that the British Ministry does._ ” Callidora was about to continue her train of thought, when a commotion was heard in the hallway of their car. Curiosity getting the better of her, she stood alongside her brother and looked out the open door. There was a group of five students, they were standing facing each other, only their profiles visible to the young woman. Three of the five appeared to be Griffendors going by the color of the ties two of them wore. The girls, a burnet with bushy hair and ginger boy both had golden badges in the shape of a P pined to their chests. She remembered seeing the ginger boy inside the book shop. The second boy in the trio was Harry Potter. Her half-brother and the famous Boy-Who-Lived. The other two, both male, were completely opposite in looks. One was fair of skin, with blond hair and aristocratic features. The second had short black hair, with a warmer complexion. The darker boy was taller than the first, hailing from a rich family if his clothing was anything to go by. Both boys were wearing tailored suits, not yet in their school uniforms. The blond was wearing a black suit, over a silver dress shirt and a dark green tie. Silver cuff links adorned his wrists, small snakes moving around the circular metal. The taller boy wore a grey suit, with a matching dress shirt and a lighter green tie. Their clothing made it quite clear which Hogwarts house they belonged to. A horn sounded from the front of the train, as the express started its journey to the school along the English country side.

            “ _You know Malfoy,_ ” spoke Harry, the supposed ‘savior’ of the wizarding world. “ _I’m surprised your Death Eater father and whore of a mother are still free. They should both be rotting away in prison. Your father helped Voldemort return. He’s nothing but the Dark Lord’s bitch._ ” A sneer was on his face. “ _You’re one to talk Pothead, your dad is out in the public everyday spewing out lies. Not to mention you are friends with an egotistical know-it-all mudblood and a dimwitted blood traitor. How dare you claim that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. Do you even recognize how much fear you have cased? How many families have fled from Britain?_ ” The Malfoy heir asked. Harry’s eyes widened, his face turning a deep shade of red. “ _HOW DARE YOU!_ ” Potter screamed, “ _DON’T YOU REMEMBER WHO I AM! I’M HARRY POTTER! I DEFETED THE DARK LORD! I SAVED THE WIZARDING WORLD! YOU SHOULD RESPECT ME! I’M THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE EVEN ALIVE RIGHT NOW!_ ” It was clear how much of an over inflated ego Harry had. “ _Why should I respect you?_ ” Malfoy asked in a sneer. “ _If you defeated the Dark Lord then how is he back? You do nothing but run your mouth, tossing your name around like you’re fucking Merlin. You’re not, get over yourself. You’re a spoiled boy who’s only famous for his mother’s death. It’s pitiful how you spit on her memory and are so quick to judge others. It’s pitiful how much you have gained from her death. If I lost my mother in that way, I would never be as pitiful and spiteful as you._ ” 

            The words form his mouth were true. Except Harry was famous for her mother’s death, a mother she never knew and was taken from her for a reason that was still unknown. She knew that the Dark Lord played no part in her murder, her father being present at a meeting when news of the Dark Lords defeat at the hands of the young Harry. The Dark Lord had faked his death during a battle with Dumbledore, believing that the man would claim the honor of defeating him. Michel was a member of the elite, sharing the truth with his family, allowing his daughter to know she could live without fear of the Dark Lord.

            It looked as though Harry was going to speak again, when the car door opened and a tall, handsome, dark-haired youth entered the compartment, walking to join the two Slytherins. The color in Harry’s face visibly paled. “ _What are you doing here?_ ” Potter asked. “ _You shouldn’t be here, you graduated last year._ ” An evil smirk formed on the man’s face, “ _I’m going to be apprenticing under my father this year. Meaning I’m going to be a professor. I decided to take the train, make sure everybody behaved themselves in light of recent events. Now Potter, we will be leaving, you’ve taken up enough of our time._ ” With that, the group turned away from Potter’s pissed off looking friends, walking down the hallway and to the next car. As they passed by Callidora’s compartment, her eyes meet those of the yet unnamed man, a blush quickly spreading across her cheeks and down her chest. Quickly she shut the compartment doo and closed the curtains.

**********

            Eric pulled Draco into an empty compartment in the next car, Blaise to meet up with their friends in the next train car. “ _Hello love._ ” Eric muttered against the blond’s neck. “ _How has your day been._ ” Draco sighed in contentment, relaxing into his mates hold. “ _My morning was going quite well until Potter decided to interrupt me on my way to our compartment this morning. I wished my father a good birthday before headed to the train today, I was hoping to not hear from the self-righteous ass so early in the year. In fact, I was hoping to not see him till classes starts in a week, but I have never been lucky when it comes to him. **[4]**_ ” “ _Shhhhh Dragon,_ ” Eric murmured, “ _let’s just relax. We have a couple of hours till the train arrives in Hogsmead. Only a couple of hours till I have to share you with others. I’m rather possessive as you know, and I don’t like the idea of you being away from my side. Luckily I have my own private quarters at the school and you will be sleeping in our bed each night.”_ In a slightly huskier voice he added, “ _each night I’ll be able to fuck you into our bed._ ” It was spoken in a growl. “ _Eric._ ” Draco spoke, “ _we can’t do this here. You have to patrol the train, since you’re a professor this year you need to monitor the train with the Prefects, hell I have to patrol the train during my shift on a few hours. I haven’t spoken with my friends in a couple of weeks, since we have all been doing different things this summer. I would like to catch up with them before I’m forced to deal with the idiots on this train.” “Are you so happy to get rid of me love?”_ Eric asked. “ _No,”_ Draco replied, “ _but we both have duties we need to attend too. As you said I’m going to be spending each and every night with you. There is no reason for you to be jealous of the time I spend with my friends, you and our third will always be the most important thing in my life.”_ With that the blond kissed Eric, trying to leave the compartment. However, before he could Eric had him pined to the glass doors of the small room.

            “ _I’ll leave lover, but tonight I’m going to ravish you._ ” Eric claimed the younger man’s mouth, forcefully pushing his tong through the soft lips of his mate and exploring the depths of his mouth. It was several minutes later when the two parted ways and left the compartment, the Malfoy heir looking disheveled and the older holding a smirk on this kiss bruised lips.

*******

            It was approaching dusk when the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmead Station. Stepping off the train, the siblings approached a large, rugged looking man yelling for the first-years. “ _You must be the Blackwell children, I’m Hagrid. You’ll be joining the firsties on their way across the lake. Taking the boats is somet’ing all students must do. Once at the school Professor McGonagall will have you’ll sorted before the others._ ” The giant man informed the two new students.

            Quietly the two siblings fallowed the half-giant along a well-worn path that lead from Hogsmead Station to the shore of the Black Lake. There, the younger students paired up, the siblings naturally stayed together sitting together while most of the other boats held three or four young eleven-year old’s. The trek across the lake was slow and filled with the quiet gasps and exited whispers of the excited students. The castle loomed above them, its magic brushing against the students, welcoming them home like a mother’s hug, and was quite a remarkable sight.

            Callidora trailed her fingers along the glittering surface, gazing into the deeps of the water, catching glimpse of creatures that lived deep within the dark water. The creams of a young girl drew her attention to a tentacle of the Giant Squid emerging from the glossy water. Within its grasp was a bird that apparently flu too close to the lake’s surface, giving one last squawk before disappearing within the lake.

            Arriving at the boating house the arriving students fallowed a dimply lit path from the shore of the lake up to the school. It was worn and winding dipping up and down hills, curving past several of the school’s gardens. Callidora was simply waiting for the night to be over, once she was sorted and the opening feast was over she would finally be able to go to the Headmaster’s office and pick up Fuil. She wasn’t allowed to bring her on the train due to the fear many held for dragons. It was hell getting the paper-work done to have Fuil at school with her and to be able to take her to classes. Having such a dangerous creature for a familiar was rare and England did not have many laws to protect these bonds.

            It was nearly a twenty-minute walk to the giant entrance doors of the castle. Callidora could since how tired the younger students were becoming, they had been on the train all day. Most were freaking out about which house they would be placed in. This night, for most of the group would dictate how the next seven-years of their lives would go. She couldn’t really care less about where she was placed. Both her birth parents had been in Griffendor, but she was raised by a Slytherins. She knew that she was smart, ambitious and coining. She was also extremely loyal to her family and friends, individuals she knew would do anything they could to protect her, she would protect the same. Her loyalty was earned. Callidora knew that no matter what, her family would support her. At the same time, she knew that she would not be placed in the House of Lions, she couldn’t spend the next three-years of her life living in the same place as her ‘brother’. She would not spend day after day in the same living quarters as the ‘savior’ of the wizarding world. Out of the other three houses she didn’t care where she was placed, with the eagles she would meet individuals who shared her love of learning, intellectuals who understood how the world works. At least on paper, many in that house would go on to get jobs in the Ministry of other wizarding governments across the globe, doing their best to help their people. In that house, she would make many allies, but only a few long-term friends. Not to mention that because of her Lilliana LaFey she was the heir to Ravenclaw, that house could become a second home.

            In the house of badgers, she would meet people from all walks of life. Individuals who would become explorers, writers, teachers. Those who stood by the sides of people who had gained their trust and friendship. There she would make friends, but few political allies, for those in Hufflepuff rarely cared about how high up in life they reached.

            In Slytherin, within the house of snakes, she knew she could do many things. More than likely that is where her true brother would be placed. Lucas was just like their father and there was no doubt in her mind that he would fallow in Michael’s footsteps. Both at Hogwarts and in the Political world. In Slytherin she would make allies, and possible some enemies’ due to who her adopted and birth families where. Many in that house where loyal to the Dark Lord, but that didn’t mean that there was no animosity held between families. Several where angry that Michael and his family had escaped persecution at the end of the last war. They believed him to be weak and a traitor. Neither was true. She could make herself a place in that house, but it would talk time, especially since she would have her own private rooms located outside the dormitory.

            By reputation the house of lions, was filled with self-serving individuals, at least in the past couple of decades. Individuals who were more than willing to sell each other out if it helped them. They were quite good at acting to be loyal friends, but many were bullies, causing other students in the castle to live in fear of the so called ‘pranks’ many in that house liked to play. The ‘savior’ being the ringleader of the jokesters.

            Upon arrival to the Hogwarts’ front doors, they opened, ruled by the sentient magic of the castle itself. Besides Lucas and herself there was around twenty-five new first-years. A number significantly lower than previous years, most likely due to the shit that her brother was selling to the public. That and the fact that the educational standards of the iconic British school were lacking compared to their counterparts. Historically Hogwarts forty to fifty new students a year, but that was back before Grindelwald had been in power, when Hogwarts had the best teachers and curriculum. Now, the Ministry was restricting what could be taught at the school, Defense was changed to Defense Against the Dark Arts and the holidays celebrated in the school were changed to the muggle counterparts. Many families stopped sending their child to the school in favor of one that was more tolerant of old practices and religion. Most of the new students that attended Hogwarts now where muggle-born or half-blood students, those whose families didn’t practice the old religion. Of the families that stayed with the school over the decades it was only because their family had attended the school since it opened.

            The group of nearly thirty individuals walked through the giant doors, entering the ancient castle and the next chapter of their lives. A tall, elderly witch awaited them, her figure imposing. “ _My name is Professor McGonagall,”_ she informed the new students. “ _I am the transfiguration’s professor here at Hogwarts along with being the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Griffendor House. In a few minutes, you and your fellow classmates will be entering the Great Hall, once inside you will be sorted into the house that the majority of you will be spending the next seven years of your life in. Your victories will be the victories of your house and will earn your house points. Any wrong doings on your part will lose your house points and may earn you detention or other punishments.”_ Here she paused, her eyes fixing on the eldest students in the group. _“Mr. and Miss. Blackwell, the two of you meet with your heads of house after the opening feast. Then they will speak with you about what you can expect here at Hogwarts and try to help you both transition smoothly from your previous schools. Now please wait here, I will come and collect you when it is time for you to be sorted.”_

             With that she left the group in the middle of the entrance hall, waiting for the enterable time when a hat would decide whom they would spend the majority of their time with for the next seven-years. Lucas would only be spending a year with his new house, Callidora had three and she was not looking forward to it. In a way, she felt that Luke and the fist-yeas had it easier than her. The first-years would be able to form friendships in their new houses that would last years, if not the rest of their lives. Luke only had a year at the school, it did not matter if he made any friends in his house, he didn’t need to find a place in the school. For in a year he would be gone and Hogwarts wouldn’t matter anymore.  Callidora, on the other hand, had to try and find her place amounts students whom had known each other for four years already. Many of them, at least the pure-bloods, where friends before attending the school, growing up together. She would be a stranger, somebody who have to prove herself in the school and in her house.

            Her mind was beginning to drift when footsteps were heard walking down the hall towards them. _“Listen here,”_ McGonagall told the new students; _“you will now fallow me into the Great Hall. Once inside you will wait quietly while you wait for your name to called to be sorted. I expect you all to be on your best behavior, there is nothing stopping us from handing out punishments before dinner even begins.”_ With that, the cluster of students fallowed the professor to their future.

 

[1] When the Hogwarts express leaves every year. Also, Lucius Malfoy’s birthday.

[2] From the books, it seems most pureblood women don’t have full time jobs. If they work at all. Since the two Blackwell children are both in school, I’ve decided that Evelyn will work at a wizarding hospital. They showed up to the train station around 9:30 am (the train normally leaves at 11am), so that both Lord and Lady Blackwell can say goodbye to their children for the year.

[3] I am going to being using Lucas and Luke both in this piece. 

[4] In the books school starts in September every year. I’m having the train leave on the first of September, this date is also the date given for Lucius Malfoy’s day of birth. I am having September 1st be a Friday, and I will be having classes begin on Monday the 4th, this will give the students the weekend to settle in.

 

I'm envisioning Katherine McNamara (currently playing Clary Fray in Freeform’s Shadowhunters T.V. Show). I will try to include some pictures in my next chapter of edit this chapter at a later date. Right now I'm having some problems including pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping to have chapter five posted before June, but I can't make any promises. I want to thank all of my readers for being willing to wait for my updates. I have just finished my first year of college and as it is I'm hoping to be able to post two chapters a month until I start school back up in August. So that would be about eight chapters over the summer. I already have these chapters and a long-term time line planned out so all I have to do is sit down and write them. I will also be going back and editing my previous chapters. If this done, the chapter and the date I edited it will be included at the beginning of the chapter notes with each upcoming chapter.  
> Once again thank you all so much!!!!!


End file.
